The Pokémon Battle Life
by JolteonFlareon
Summary: Its about a Shinx, Eevee, and Buizel who get very excited for this battle competition being held in the Sinnoh region. However, there are problems...
1. Chapter 1

The Pokémon Battle Life

Chapter 1

I was stuck in a dream. I wasn't really sure what to do. Hm… I see a light, how about I go to th- "LEON, WAKE UP!" I woke up immediately. "Whoa, what the?!" I say, seeing my friend Evui in front of me. "So, how'd you rest Leon?" Evui asked. "It was going good… UNTIL YOU WOKE ME UP!" I screamed. "Hey, my mom was calling you and you were in a deep sleep, so what else did I have to do?" Evui said, walking away. I sighed and got up. Anyways, I'm Leon. Leon the Shinx. A 12-year old male Pokémon who's almost ready to evolve. That Eevee you just saw was my best friend, Evui. Yeah, she's really annoying at times… But we treat each other like family.

I walk down the stairs, grumbling about Evui and how she rudely woke me up. Her mother, who was an Espeon, looked at me as I came down the stairs. "Oh, hey Leon! Breakfast's almost done, just sit down for a while." She said as I sat down. "I'm guessing Evui woke you up again, huh?" I nodded in agreement. "Yeah… It was a rude awakening…" I said. "Yeah, sorry about that… She gets too carried away…" she says. "Oh, and someone dropped this in front of your house earlier today." I grabbed the mail and opened it. "Hm… Apparently, I'm invited to this Pokémon Battle Competition currently held here." I explained. "And I need 3 people to join." Evui's mom clapped for joy. "I'm so proud of you, Leon!" she says as she hugs me. She then gives me breakfast which I eat quickly. I almost choked. Espeon smiled and chuckled a bit as she saw me ran upstairs immediately.

"Evui, Evui, Evui! Guess what?" I said, excitedly. Evui yawned, before slapping me. "Ow… What was that for…?" I asked, curiously. "Oh, that? That was for fun… and you were losing your sanity." Evui says, laughing. I groaned. "Anyways… look at this!" I gave Evui the card. "Hm! Interesting. I'm guessing you're joining Leon?" she asked. "Yeah, I am! But we need one more person… Wait! I remember a Buizel friend I had!" I thought, but before running down the stairs, Evui stopped me. "Woah! Wait, you mean Makoto?! Seriously… Do you have to ask him…?" Evui said, annoyed. "Yes, Makoto. He's pretty strong!" I said. Evui looked annoyed. "But Makoto, I HATE HIM!" I snickered. "Oh stop your lying Evui. I think we both you li-" Evui cut me off. "Finish that sentence, and I swear you will not live." I ignored her. "-like him!" She used Shadow Ball and scratched me. I was bleeding a little. "Oww!" Evui snickered and laughed again. I sighed and cleaned up the blood, heading straight for Makoto's house afterwards. So, I might as well tell you about him. Makoto, as said, is a Buizel. He's a really competitive person who doesn't like to give up. But… As soon as he saw Evui, he fell in love instantly. The reason why Evui hates him so much is just for that reason. Yes, Makoto kinda followed her whenever he got the chance… It bugged me as well, so I try to keep the two of them apart, but, that may be hard considering I'm planning to have him on my team…

I knocked on his door when I arrived and opened immediately. "Evui, is that you my dar-" he noticed me. "Uh… Well… This is awkward. Hey, Leon." I chuckled a bit before saying hi. "Hey, Makoto. I have a question. I got this invitation for this Pokémon Battle Tournament thing here in Sinnoh and I was hoping if you wanted to join Evui and me for the tournament." I explained. Makoto was asleep. He soon woke up once I slapped him. He rubbed his cheek. "Ow… So… you wanted me join your team, huh?" he asked. I nodded. "Yeah, sure! I'll prove to Evui just how strong I am!" I facepalmed myself. "Maybe this was a bad choice…" I said to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

The Pokémon Battle Life

Chapter 2

I knew I was going to regret it… The next day, Makoto keep following Evui around. It wasn't pretty. I think Evui kept slapping me each hour… I was annoyed… But soon she got over it, yet she's still mad at me. Anyway, the tournament starts tomorrow so we headed out to the forest to gather out berries that we could use in the battles. I'm not sure what any of our opponents are, or what they look like. But they can be an easy foe or a hard foe that's for sure.

"Leon! I think I found one!" Evui yells. "You did? Can I see?" I asked. She showed me a Sitrus Berry, but it rotted. "Uh… Evui. It's rotten. We can't use this." I said. Evui nods. "I know. This is for Makoto. My plan is to give to him, he'll choke, then die!" Evui says, evilly. I smacked it out of Evui's paw. "Evui, be serious. You can't try and plot to kill Makoto each day! Can't be focused for one damn day and find a better berry that'll be useful to us?!" I asked, annoyance from my mouth. Evui sighed, then facepalmed herself. "Yeah… You're right… What am I doing…? I used to be a very nice Eevee… But look at me now… I'm just a joke to be called nice now…" Evui says, sadly. I nodded, then put my paw on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry Evui! Everyone makes mistakes and everyone gets mad now and then! Don't worry about it!" I says, and I see Makoto running with piles of berries in his hands. He huffed and puffed. "H-h-h-hey guys! I brought lots of berries. Oran Berries to Shuca Berries to Chople Berries… and so on! There are a lot in the forest! Evui and I got up looking to Makoto. "Nice job, Makoto! Maybe you aren't so useless after all…" Evui says. I then sensed something coming toward our berry pile. "Yeah, hey guys, I don't mean to ruin this moment, but I think we have to go." I said, trying to carry as much berries as I could. "Hm? Why is th-"Evui says, cutting herself off as she saw a horde of Nuzleaf steal their berries before they said another word. "W-What the?!" Evui says in frustration. "WHAT THE HELL?! IT TOOK ME AN HOUR TO COLLECT THOSE BERRIES!" Makoto says, slamming the ground in frustration. "Hey, Makoto. Don't worry. Leon carried some berries back home. This wasn't a complete loss. Come on, let's go meet up back with him." Evui says, walking to her house. Makoto sighed and followed Evui.

They soon arrived at the house and put the berries in a bag. "Alright! Berries gathered! Next step, sign up!" I said. "Woah, woah, woah. Did you just say… Sign up?! I THOUGHT YOU DID EARLIER?!" Evui says. "Oops… Yeah… I'll do that then…" I said, avoiding to get smacked by Evui again.

**Evui's Perspective**

I was waiting for Leon to come back… Makoto was creeping me out… After Leon left to sign us up, he kept staring at me… "Hello, Evui…" Makoto says, looking at Evui. "Uh…." I said nervously. Makoto got closer to me. "So what are you doing now?" he asked curiously. I stepped back. "I'm trying to move, thank you very much. Yeah… I'm going to my room. Feel free to have something to eat. My mom will help with that. I'll just be upstairs… Away from you." I said, running upstairs. "Aw… Looks like it happened again…" Makoto says, sadly.

**Leon's Perspective**

I arrived at the desk as soon as I can. Luckily it just got dark, so I should have a little time. I dashed up to the counter until some Machop bullies pushed me out of the way. "Oh, look who it is. The puny Shinx." Machop one says. "Yeah, looks like he'll fail again. After we beat him in that tournament, I'll kill you where you stand." Machop two says. They then left. "Ugh… Great… I guess I'll be seeing those assholes in the tournament… Great…" I said, annoyed. I signed up the second I reached the counter. "And… My team consists of me, Leon the Shinx, Evui the Eevee and Makoto the Buizel." I said to the clerk, who was typing away. "Okay! You're all set! You'll get all the tournament items you need tomorrow!" the clerk said as she waved me goodbye. "Can't wait to see you in the tournament!" I nodded, smiling. I then ran off to tell Makoto and Evui the good news. I really hope Makoto didn't do anything stupid while I was gone… Even if I can already sense it…


	3. Chapter 3

The Pokémon Battle Life

Chapter 3

Today's the day. It's really here, it's really here! It's finally the day of the tournament! However… Things went a little detour in the morning…

**Evui's Perspective**

To be honest, I was excited for the tournament, but I have been begging Leon not to add Makoto. I feel like Makoto wants to do 'things' to me. Which is why I always lock my door at night, because I have a feeling I'll get raped. Anyways, this morning, I did my usual. I just ate some Oran Pancakes and sat down, not hoping for Makoto to come. Apparently, I spoke too soon… The next thing I know, I saw Makoto come in through the door. I screamed. "Whoa! What was that for?" Makoto asked angrily. "Oh, nothing…." I said, looking away. Yeah…. That didn't go very well, huh? I actually like Makoto a little bit, but I don't want him to know it. It may be too early to tell him, especially now. But, the second Leon came back from his room, ready and roaring to go, we were out.

**Makoto's Perspective**

As I was getting ready for the morning, I looked a pictures of Evui, which I always keep with me… Ah… She's so cute… I just wish she liked me too… But apparently, she hates me, so how's that going to work? This morning, I was too focused on Evui rather than the tournament, so I pretty much got my stuff ready and ran to her house. When I opened the door, I think she was surprised, since she screamed at me… "Whoa! What was that for?" I asked angrily. "Oh, nothing…."Evui said, looking away. I was surprised myself after what Evui said. I mean, it's nothing special, it's just the way she said it. Could there be a possibility that she likes me too?

**Leon's Perspective**

I was mostly investigating what was going on between Evui and Makoto before the tournament. Sure, I was excited for it, but that comes later in the day, so I might as well be a detective right now. From what I experienced in the past, when Evui was a whole lot nicer, she loved Makoto, and Makoto couldn't stand her. So… my assumption is that Evui is taking revenge on what Makoto did to her in the past. My plan, is get these two together before this tournament ends. So that gives me about a week or so. I see it's obvious that they love each other, so I want them to be together. It's kind of heart-shattering that I see Evui smacking Makoto and always refusing his offers… Anyway, without them knowing my plan, I got everything I needed and told the two of them we were about to leave. I was ready. I was roaring with excitement. I even bolted out of the door while the two followed me. Evui tripped, and I was ahead, but I snuck behind a tree to see how Makoto would act. "Evui, you okay?" Makoto says, giving her paw to Evui. She smacked him. "I don't need help from you, okay? Let's just go catch up with Leon." Evui says, annoyed. I sighed, before getting ahead of them with Spark. Believe me, this is going to be a lot harder than it looks…

**Hey guys, this is Leon here! I actually have a question for you guys. Do you actually want to see Evui and Makoto 'do it' after reading this? I'm just curious. I'll tell Jolt the results when he's making Chapter 4! I hope you're also excited for the tournament like I am! But for now, bye! *waves goodbye* **


End file.
